Grandulara
Grandulara was a paralel world from Earth, though the two used to be connected. Age of War Thousands of years ago Earth and the world of Grandulara were connected by a spiritual bridge; until one day the bridge was shattered. The destruction of the bridge devastated Grandulara, destroying what was once a beautiful forest and turning it into the charred and volcanic Darklands and plunging the world into a dark time known as the Age of War. Today only a shard of the spiritual bridge remains. Age of Knowledge After years of fighting, a portal was opened allowing dragons to come to Grandulara. The dragons brought peace to the world, teaching the creatures many things including magic and writing. This time was known as the Age of Knowledge. the dragons helped the elves rebuild the shattered world by opening portals from other worlds to allow the return of the creatures that had fled to escape the fighting. Age of Peace Next came the Age of Peace. The dwarves returned to their mines, the elves became a wealthy and powerful race, and the world was beautiful once more. Unfortunatly, the portals opewned by the dragons had allowed evil creatures to enter Grandulara, and they soon spread through the Darklands which, despite the efforts of all the races, remained as desolate as ever.Many Dark Elves and evil dragons had come through the portals, but the most evil creatures were the raiths. Still they did not attack until later. Age of Darkness But they did attack. The destruction of an Elven valley at the hands of the raiths at the beggining of the Age of Darkness triggered a huge war that engulfed the entire world. Many powerful leaders emerged during that conflict including the Dark Lord who led the forces of the god Saros from the Darklands. The Raith Lord was also freed from imprisonment to wreak havok on the world. The Age of Darkness was by far the worst war Grandulara ever saw. Aftermath After the end of the war the elves, dwarves, giants, and other races went about rebuilding the great empires they had in the Age of Peace. They succeeded and the economy was better than ever before. Age of Wealth The world then entered the Age of Wealth, where the civilizations grew powerful and rich. They then remembered the spiritual bridge and decided to attempt to find a way back to Earth. It took years of spellwork and testing to get it right, but eventually the races found the shard that was left of the bridge. Communication The people of Grandulara began to send embassadors to our world, hoping to find someone who remembered the ancient times. They were surprised to find that nobody on Earth knew anything about them. The demon Tempest saw an opportunity and used his power to destroy the shard killing many crossing over to earth and trapping those already there. All the myths in our world of monsters and witches were the survivors who were trapped on Earth and slowly killed off until the worlds were forever seperated. Tempest-Elf War Tempest did not go unpunished however. The Elves soon recovered and launched an attack on Tempest's island where they encountered several hundred Warrior Golems. After fighting for a year, The Elves managed to defeat Tempest largly due to the efforts of the Archers of the Eyes.